Hey Dad
by SweetSorrow1
Summary: Even though you hurt us all, Dad, I still forgive you. RonFamily; angst; ONE-SHOT


**Title:** Hey Dad  
**Author name:** Sweet Sorrow  
**Category:** Books, Harry Potter, Ron/Family, Tragedy/Angst  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Rating:** T for mild language  
**Summary:** Even though you hurt us all, Dad, I still forgive you. RonFamily; angst; ONE-SHOT  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., INC. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Good Charlotte owns 'Emotionless.'  
**Author Notes: **03/29/08 - This was my very first fic. I have to say that I have grown a lot through my writing. Please accept my amaturity! Happy Reading!

* * *

**Hey Dad  
**_By: Sweet Sorrow_

* * *

Ronald Weasley sat at his desk, pen poised above an unmarred piece of paper. His face was red from frustration and he was starting to become annoyed at himself.

'I can't do this. I just can't! Why should I write to the bastard anyway? Why should I even bother him? He just left us! Nope.. Uh ah.. I can't do it! Maybe if I tried I can... NO! What am I thinking? I can't do this. No, Ron. You can't do this! Oh, this is bloody great. I am talking to myself.'

Ron sighed and gave up. He needed to get his feelings down on paper. He needs to tell his dad what he did to them. How he hurt them. How he shattered them. Ron took a deep breath and set his pen to work.

_Hey Dad, _

_Are you good out there in the world? Successful with your muggle things? When you work, do you think about us? About me? How about your sons? What about you little girl? When you sleep at night next to the woman you left Mum for, do you dream about us? Do we haunt your every waking moment? Do you even remember how it feels to have us? _

_It's been so hard. So hard to get through these past five years without you. Do you even know what you put us through? Did you know you shattered our lives in one moment? One moment that seemed to still time itself? Do you know what your words did to us? It killed us. Broke us. Tore us. Do you know what it is like being cold at night and hungry during the day? Without warmth or food? How could you put us through that? Do you understand that you broke us? You scarred us for life. I remember when you were my hero. I wanted to do everything you did. I always dreamed of doing what dad did. But, now I would rather die than do what you did. Why were you never home? Why weren't you home when we cried? To comfort us? To hold us? Why were you never home? Why? _

_So many nights have I spent cold and hungry. Never having food. Never having warmth. Never being happy. Ginny cried herself to sleep every night. Haven't you ever thought about coming back to hold her and to love her again. Actually, haven't you ever thought about loving all of us again? _

_I spent so many years learning how to survive. How to support the family. Did you know I was the only sane person? Mum finally went insane two years after you left. Bill and Charlie are working endlessly these days. I haven't heard Fred or George laugh since you left. And Ginny, she's so vulnerable now. So fragile. And you know what? It's all your fault. _

_But Dad, even though you did all those things, I still forgive you. Yes, I forgive you. Sometimes I think I would have gone mad and tried to kill you. But all those 16 years of happy memories aren't easy to throw away. Dad, I just want you to know, you are a bastard but you are my dad and I miss you. _

_All I want to know is, why did you leave us? Didn't you love us? Didn't you care? I have nothing left to say except that I miss you and I forgive you for everything you have done to us. _

_Ron_

Ron sighed again, glad he was finally finished. He reread the letter and smiled sadly. He decided to send it now in case he would regret the whole thing.

He looked up at the clock. It was 7:23PM.

'Time to visit Mum.' He thought sorrowfully. Ron whistled and Pig came flying in.

"Take this to Da... I mean, take this to Arthur Weasley," he ordered.

Ron sat and watched his pathetic owl fly away, becoming smaller and smaller until he was no longer visible. He got up and grabbed his coat and broom. Ron was satisfied and the weight had finally left his broad shoulders. He smiled.

'I did it.' was his final thought before he kicked off the ground and headed towards St. Mungo's to visit his mum.

* * *

Somewhere in America: 10:06PM

Arthur Weasley looked up from the letter and stared at the night sky, tears threatening to fall.

Many thoughts were running through his head.

'Why did I do it? How could I just leave them there? And alone? Oh Merlin! Have mercy on me! Have mercy on my children! Dear God! Molly! How could I abandon Molly? How could I abandon my life?'

Arthur let out a shattered breath. He couldn't control his tears anymore and let it all go. Arthur fell to the floor and put his head in his hands. He looked up at his picture of Molly and his children with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered into the dark, hoping they could hear him.

He sat, letting go five years of hidden pain, through tears.

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
